Conventional portable collapsible supports used to support containers take constructional forms that may be less than ideal.
One substantial problem with conventional collapsible supports used to support containers may be that the container secured in fixed relation to the collapsible support and may require disassembly of a portion of the collapsible support to remove the container as described for example in United States Patent Publication 2005/0051682 of Tuohy et al.
Another substantial problem with conventional collapsible supports may be that the legs do not include the elements which support the container inserted between them but may be provided as separate cross bars as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,036.
Another substantial problem with conventional collapsible supports may be that the legs and support elements have a configuration with dimensional relations that receives one size of container as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,036.
Another substantial problem with conventional collapsible supports may be that the insertion of a container within the legs of the support does not draw the legs against the external wall of the container to stabilize the container.